Yugioh: Alt Story
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: OC Story taking place in an alternate reality. Ryu is a man who quite dueling a long time ago, but by an incident he takes up his deck again. Now he learns that there are more dark secrets with the cards that he never even knew about. Completely OC story


This is a new thing for me so forgive me if I get no fans. This will be my first ever Yugioh fic and it is an OC set in an alternate universe though it makes references to the first Yugioh (Duel Monsters) series. Some of you may know me from the fics that I write but I'm not sure how many do. Hope you enjoy this OC Yugioh story. This fic may use either Japanese or English names of some cards and some other stuff depending on which name I like. Most cards depicted in this fic will most of the time be a real card but in some cases such as original Speed Spells, there may be cards made to make decks in this fic.

**Yugioh: Alt Story**

Chapter 1: First Strike, Black Magic!

_Welcome . . . to the future. In this future, the card game known as 'Duel Monsters' has become a large thing worldwide. People throughout the world scatter all over in search of rare and powerful cards to construct the ultimate decks to duel with each other. These people are known as . . . 'Duelists'. Duel Monsters has become so prominent to the public that there are those that are known as 'Pro Duelists'. These Pro Duelists are professional duelists that make their living through dueling in professional tournaments and entertaining the masses. The title that all duelists strive for however is the prestigious 'King of Games'. Only the greatest duelist can be awarded such a title._

_In this time there are duels known as Riding Duels. These duels are played on Motorcycles known as D-wheels and has their own rules to play with. These duels have become widely popular with the audience. Citizens flock to the stadium to watch these duels unfold._

_The person closest to the title 'King of Games' has become a master of both Riding Duels and Regular Duels. This person is known as the 'Dragon Lord' or 'King of Duels'. This man, some believe, may one day obtain the title 'King of Games' if his wins continue to stock up. And it's not like there aren't those who want to defeat him to obtain the title 'King of Duels' . . ._

_- -_

A load roar came from the duel stadium. People were cheering as the Riding Duel inside the stadium went on. The round track was surrounded by a hologram that was created by a special card used in Riding Duels, 'Speed World'. The duelists participating in the Riding Duel zoomed across the track. One had a Black stylish D-wheel with gold lines running across it while the other had a blue D-wheel which looked a chopper equipped with big tail pipes at the end. The monsters summoned by the Riding Duelists hovered over the track as their owners rode through the track.

A humanoid monster with a giant curved blade, wearing black full body armored, slashed a humanoid monster with yellow and black armor. This monster too had a curved sword only it was smaller than the buster sword of the other monster. It also had a yellow and black shield but the shield was powerless against the buster sword of the opposing monster. "GAH!" The yellow and black armored monster yelled as it was destroyed. The monster shattered to pieces after it was destroyed.

"The Dragon Lord's Black Luster Soldier has just bit the dust after a brutal attack by Ikki Takemichi's Buster Blader!" The announcer, a guy with wild hair and blue suit, shouted into the microphone. "With Buster Blader out, this dragon slayer will prove to be formidable to the Dragon Lord's Dragon Deck!What will the King of Duels do next!? Can he pull an upset!"

"It's your move King of Duels!" Ikki Takemichi, a man wearing a blue biker outfit and silver helmet with three fins on top, shouted at the King of Duels. "Hurry up so I can finish this!" Ikki Takemichi started laughing. Ikki's D-wheel was behind the King of Duel's D-wheel, but only by a little bit.

The King of Duels, clad in a black biker outfit with high collar and black dragon like helmet with red eyes, was unfazed. "All right then." The King of Duels said. "Let me show you, the power of my deck!" The King of duels reached for his deck which was on a deck holder on his wrist. "DRAW!" The King of Duels drew his card. He took one look at the card he drew.

"What, did you not get the card you need huh! VICTORY IS MINE!" Ikki shouted victoriously. "You know you lost! My Buster Blader will tear through your dragons one by one!"

"Save your victory speech for later." The King of Duels said coldly. "Especially when I play, KAIBAMAN!"

The King of Duels played a monster which wore a white jacket, black pants, red shirt, and dragon like helmet. Under the helmet was long orange hair. Kaibaman, the monster, appeared.

"Huh?" Ikki said. The he chuckled. "You think a measly Kaibaman will help you? I knew it, you're done." Ikki started laughing.

"I'll shut that laughing mouth of yours." The King of Duels said. "I use Kaibaman's effect and release it special summon, Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaibaman disappeared in a swirl of light, then a portal of light appeared on the where Kaibaman has last hovered over. Out came a large dragon, blueish white in color with blue eyes as the name suggests. "APPEAR MY ACE!"

Blue Eyes White Dragon materialized then roared a terrifying roar at Ikki.

"OOH!" The announcer shouted. "The King has just summoned his ace card, the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon! The ace of Seto Kaiba some many years ago which is now the King's favorite card!" The crowd cheered as Blue Eyes White Dragon opened its wings in its splendid glory. "But can it win against Ikki Takemichi's Buster Blader! Or will Buster Blader slay Blue Eyes!"

"You think your Blue Eyes will defeat my Buster Blader!?" Ikki taunted. "Your Black Luster Soldier has the same attack as your Blue Eyes and you think it'll save you from my Buster Blader!? HAH! Too bad, looks like the King has just fallen into his own defeat!"

The King of Duels smirked. "Your voice is annoying, I think I'll have Blue Eyes shut you up."

"Huh?" Ikki strained his face in confusion. "I don't know what you are thinking but even your ace monster can't save you now."

The King of Duels smirked again. "And this is why morons like you don't deserve the title, 'King of Games'!" The King of Duels shouted. "Did you forget about the very first card I set in the very first turn of this duel!" He pointed at the hologram of a face down card that was hovering next to his bike.

"What about it, shouldn't be able to help you in this situation."

"Well I'm activating it!" The King of Duels turned his head around to look at Ikki Takemichi. "Reverse Card open! Reverse Trap!" The card flipped open revealing a card with an image of a creepy clown like character.

"R-r-r-REVERSE TRAP!?" Ikki shouted.

"IT'S REVERSE TRAP!" The Announcer shouted. "The very same card that the King has used to eliminate many monsters with the ability to slay his Dragons in the Past!"

"YES!" The King of Duels shouted. "Reverse Trap! When this card is activated, every increases to your attack points and defense points are flipped and instead decreases your monsters attack and this also applies the other way around!"

Buster Blader's attack points dropped to Zero. "My Buster Blader!" Ikki shouted. Ikki then growled. "If you had that card the whole time why didn't you activate it when you had your Black Luster Soldier out!?"

"BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO ELIMINATE YOU WITH ONE ATTACK!" The King of Duels shouted. "Activate Speed Spell, DRAGON'S MIRROR!" The King of Duels then revealed the card that he had drawn. The card depicted a magenta dragon appearing from a mirror. "When I have 5 or more Speed Counters on Speed World I can activate this card to remove cards listed on a Dragon Fusion monster from the field and graveyard and Fusion Summon that monster! And I choose Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The slot, which was the graveyard, on the black duel disk on the King of Duel's D-wheel started glowing. Two cards shot out from the slot into the King's hand. The king grabbed the two cards.

"And I remove the Blue Eyes on the field and my two Blue Eyes in the graveyard for the summon!"

"Here it comes, the King's ultimate monster!" The announcer shouted loudly into his microphone and the crowd roared wildly. Ikki started trembling in fear as there was nothing he could do to win.

The Blue Eyes on the field started flying up towards the sky while the two Blue Eyes that were removed from the graveyard appeared in spirit form around the flying Blue Eyes. The spirited Blue Eyes then turned into white balls of light which swirled around the flying Blue Eyes. The flying Blue Eyes started changing. _"The skies of hope shall evolve into the skies of radiance. Become the path to ultimate power, open your wings and smite thy enemies. Fusion Summon, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"_The king of Duels chanted as his new monster materialized. This new monster was much bluer than Blue Eyes White Dragon and had three heads instead of one each with a mark on each of its head. It stared at Ikki and Buster Blader. Then the three heads of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared their terrifying roars at the defenseless Buster Blader and Ikki Takemichi.

"No, no, NO!" Ikki screamed as he has to face off against the three headed dragon.

"Smite his Buster Blader, Ultimate Burst Stream!" The King of Duels shouted.

Each head of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon fired a beam, one green, one white, and one orange. These three beams merged together to smash into Buster Blader.

Ikki screamed as his life points were reduced to Zero. His D-wheel broke down as he lost the duel.

"I am the King! There's no way I'll ever lose to idiots who think they can make it in the big world like you!" The King of Duels shouted.

- -

While this duel was happening live at the stadium, TV's across Domino City broadcasted the duel. In a certain D-wheel shop, a man with black hair that slightly resembled small flames was working on a red dragon like D-wheel. This man wore a red t-shirt and beige baggy shorts. He had on a red vest which had a small coat tail on the back. He had a belt on which held his multiple decks in which he duels with in separate deck boxes. He stopped working on his D-wheel and watched as the King of Duels won the duel.

"And Kai Orochi the Dragon Lord, the King of Duels, wins another duel! Can he be stopped!? I don't think so!" The announcer shouts.

The TV then shows the King of Duels, Kai Orochi, getting off his D-wheel and taking off his helmet. He had black messy hair. Reporters ran up to Kai and started asking questions.

"So King, is there any way you can lose?"

"Is there some secret to your deck?"

"Can I get some tips, my kid is really asking for tips on how to duel well."

The man who was manning the shop watched Kai as Kai faced the reporters with a cold expression. "Kai." The man in the shop said. He continued working on his bike.

Then the front door opened.

"The shops closed." The man said.

"Oh is that any way to greet your friend who has come to visit you after his win in a tournament in Paris." Said a cheerful man's voice. This man wore a blue coat over a blue top and white pants. He had messy spiky black hair.

The man manning the shop turned to see who entered his shop. "Hey Lee, it's nice to see you." The man manning the shop said with a slight friendly tone.

"YO RYU!" Lee, the man who entered the shop, shouted as he ran to Ryu, the man manning the shop. "It's so nice to see you! I missed you so much!" Lee hugged Ryu.

"Let go of me." Ryu said coldly and swiftly.

"Man, nice D-wheel you got here." Lee said. "You a Riding Duelist?"

"Not quite yet." Ryu said. He and Lee turned to watch the TV.

Lee sighed. "Man, Kai, our old friend . . . getting all this publicity." Lee said.

Then more people entered the shop. "RYU!" A woman squealed as she came in. She had a busty and thin body. She had short black hair which spread out along the back. She wore a silver tied blouse and black hot pants. "Did you miss me!" The woman came in to hug Ryu.

"Miku let go of me." Ryu said coldly and swiftly.

The woman, Miku, let go of Ryu. "Sorry cutie." Miku said with a wink.

"Still flirting with my Childhood friend I see." Another woman came in sighing. She wore a pink jacket over a white halter top and a pink skirt. She wore her black hair in a ponytail tied with a pink ribbon.

"Yo Ryn." Ryu said to the newcomer, who is named Ryn. As stated, Ryn is Ryu's childhood friend.

"Hey." Ryn said to Ryu.

"Oh yeah, and what if I flirt with Ryu?" Miku said to Ryn. Ryn and Miku then started glaring at each other.

"Miku-san, Ryn-san, you two should not fight." Said a cute voice. This voice belonged to a petite woman who wore a yellow flowery dress. She had her black hair in pigtails tied with yellow ribbons. "We're all friends are we not?"

"Hey Karen." Ryu said to the woman who is named Karen.

"RYU-SAN!" Karen shouted happily and ran up to Ryu to hug him. "I missed you these few weeks!" Karen is a famous singer and she had been touring around the country for a few weeks.

"Let go of me." Ryu said coldly and swiftly.

"Sorry." Karen said as she retracted her arms from Ryu. Miku glared at Karen. "What?" Karen also got cold stares from Ryn.

"So you took advantage of this confusion to hug Ryu." Miku said, then started shaking her head to show her shame at Karen.

"What, I missed him." Karen said shyly. Ryn had no comment.

"Hey, this store opened?" A man wearing a green shirt with brown trench coat and pants entered the store. He had black messy hair.

"We're closed Rai, but if you want to come in you can come in." Ryu said to Rai, the man at the front door.

"Hey Ryu!" Rai walked over to Ryu and the two high fived. "How've you been?"

"Been better." Ryu said. "Didn't you enter the same tournament as Lee?"

"Well yes." Rai said. Lee and Rai are both Pro Duelists so they travel around and participate in national tournaments all over the world.

"So how did Lee end up winning the tournament?" Ryu said coldly, kind of suggesting he doesn't think much of Lee's dueling skills.

"Hey, I'm a good duelist!" Lee said.

"You're not exactly better than Rai though." Miku said to Lee. Lee whimpered.

"Actually I ended up having some issues to deal with so I ended up leaving the tournament midway." Rai confessed. "Sister called and I had to rush back home to take care of gramps and the cat."

"Makes sense." Ryu said. Lee whimpered as his dueling skills were being compared to his best friend, which is Rai. Ryu then turned to look at the TV which in turn every one turned to look at.

Kai was now wearing a black coat which had a long coat tail on the back. There were golden lines running through the coat. Kai wore black pants and a black shirt under his coat.

"So King, tell us, how close do you think you are to the title 'King of Games'?" A reporter asked Kai.

"You're almost there." Another reporter said. "Just some more vicious victories and that title is all yours."

"Man, that's a rip." Lee said. He turned to Ryu. "That should be you on the screen commenting on your status." Lee whined. Ryu frowned at Lee, and Lee knew that he(Lee) had hit a nerve. "I'll shut up now." Lee said.

The truth of the matter was, years ago before Lee and Rai were Pro Duelists and before this whole gang was split up, Kai was one of their friends. He and Ryu were the best of buds and they even dueled a lot together. One fateful day, they entered a tournament and whoever won would be sponsored by a person willing to shape the next 'King of Games'. That duel that they had however . . . was not a pretty one.

Ryu remembered it like it was yesterday. That scene during his duel was still burned into his mind.

_"I summon my Ace Monster!" Ryu shouted and he then released the monster that he had out on the field. "Come forth!" Ryu played the monster that he was about to play against Kai's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Nothing however . . . came out._

_"What is this!?" The same announcer shouted. "Ryunosuke Rekka has just played a card but __nothing is coming out! But why? Did he not fulfill the summoning requirements even after playing that one magic card before hand?"_

_Ryu looked at his red duel disk in confusion and Kai watched with a look of surprise as to why Ryu was not bringing out said Ace Monster. Ryu then smiled and look at the audience. "Sorry about that, my mistake. I can't summon this monster yet!" The crowd then booed at Ryu for wasting their time and causing their anticipation to just fall apart._

_Kai however looked at Ryu with a look that just screamed, 'WHAT!?' Kai knew that Ryu should've summoned the Ace Monster, especially since a support spell card was played before hand to guarantee summoning of said monster._

"It's because Kai won that day that Ryu now won't even duel anymore." Lee whined as he watched in scorn at the Kai on TV blasting away at the questions.

"I say he cheated." Miku said, surprising Ryu. "There's no way he should've won."

"Kai won." Ryu said coldly. "There's nothing else, he just won."

"But . . . you had . . ." Karen whined.

"I had nothing." Ryu said. "That card I was about to play was just a joke to try to make the audience laugh. Not that it worked anyway."

Ryn looked at Ryu with exasperation. "Are you going to say that for the rest of your life?" Ryn asked Ryu.

"Not like it makes any different what I admit and what I don't." Ryu said. "There was no chance of me winning anyway."

Rai sighed. "Whatever." Rai said. Everyone knew the truth about the outcome since they knew that the duel should've very well ended in Ryu's victory.

Then Lee jumped up. "Hey Ryu, I know you quit dueling but come on, duel me again!" Lee shouted.

"I don't actually . . ." Ryu said.

Lee then picked up a random stack of cards lying on a shelf in the shop. "Come on!" Lee shouted and grabbed Ryu by the arm. "It'll just be a friendly duel!" Lee handed the stack of cards to Ryu. Everyone watched in anticipation to see what Ryu would do.

"Oh ok." Ryu said. "But this isn't my deck."

"Eh?"

"But I guess I'll still duel you with it." Ryu said.

"What do you mean that's not your deck?" Lee asked Ryu.

- -

Kai sat in the lounge in his condo that was near the Duel Stadium. He slumped into the sofa. A woman which was the secretary for the man sponsoring Kai came in. She had long black hair and she wore a magenta blazer with white skirt. "Kai-sama," the woman said, "you have to get ready for the banquet tonight."

"I'm not going Kyoko." Kai said coldly.

"What?" Kyoko, the woman, said.

"I'm not going." Kai said.

"Oh . . . ok." Kyoko said. "Is . . . is something wrong Kai-sama?"

"Nothing really." Kai said. He then held his hand over his face. "I'm really tired today that's all."

"A lot of people are expecting you at that banquet." Kyoko said to try to change Kai's mind. "They're all want to meet the next King of Games."

"DON'T USE THAT TITLE TO REFER TO ME!" Kai screamed at Kyoko. Kyoko was terrified by Kai's sudden outburst and shirked in fear. Kai started huffing. "No . . . that title CAN'T belong to me. It never can."

_"Hey, let's make a promise . . . that we'll never be known as the King of Games as that title belongs only to the greatest duelist, Yugi Muto." A young Kai and Ryu then pinky swore with each other._

_"Hey," A teenaged Ryu said to Kai, "it's a promise that we will duel each other seriously one day to see whose the better duelist right?"_

_"You got that right!" Teenage Kai said to Ryu._

_"WHY!" An older Kai ran out in the rain as Ryu left the stadium after losing the duel that determined Kai's current fate. "Why did you not play seriously!? You should've won! I know you should've! Why did you not win!? Is it because that I'm weak!? Are you saying that I can't win against you no matter how hard I try!" As Kai screamed, the rain fell on his body which was not covered by a coat which Ryu was. "Are you saying I'm not strong enough to be your rival!?"_

_Ryu turned to Kai. "No." Ryu said coldly._

_"THEN WHY!?" Kai demanded once more. Kai started to cry. "We promise that we would duel each other to determine who would be better fit to follow in Yugi's footsteps. I want you to fulfill that promise!" Kai took out his black duel disk and his deck and inserted the deck into his duel disk. The disks then attached to each other and the disk illuminated in the night. "DUEL ME RIGHT NOW!"_

_Ryu turned to look at Kai once more, then away. "You're pitiful. Accept your victory like a man." Ryu walked away from Kai._

_"RYU!" Kai screamed. Kai cried. Then Kai flung his arm and some of his cards fell out from his deck. "Ryu, if you're not going to duel me seriously, then I'll break our other promise!" Ryu perked his ears up. "I'll take the title 'King of Games'! I don't care anymore! I'll take it and I'll prove to the world that I am the best duelist!"_

_Ryu sighed. "Just try." Ryu said coldly and walked away, and that was the last time Kai and Ryu saw each other._

"Ryu." Kai said. He growled violently. "Am I stronger than you or not!?" He shouted and flung his arms, tipping over a vase which safely hit the carpet. Kyoko whimpered and closed her eyes in fear. Kai then snapped back into reality and watched as Kyoko cowered in fear. "Kyoko!" Kai exclaimed. He ran up to Kyoko who was now picking up the flower vase that Kai tipped over. Kai knelt to look at Kyoko. Kai sighed. "Sorry." Kai said. "I really scared you didn't I?"

Kyoko nodded. "Yes." Kyoko shyly said. Kai then held her chin.

"You'll forgive me right?" Kai said. Kyoko looked at Kai's eyes, then nodded. Kai then kissed Kyoko passionately on the lips. Kyoko kissed back and embraced Kai. Kai then made his arms up for Kyoko's top . . .

- -

"Synchro Summon." Ryu said. "Sending Tricky and Arcane Apprentice for a Synchro summon." Ryu and Lee were playing Duel Monsters on traditional duel mats while the rest watched. "Great spells of light become the path to great power, Synchro Summon, Arcanite Magician." Ryu played down a Synchro monster.

"Geez, you sure this is a deck with random cards?" Lee asked. "I'm getting my ass kicked quite badly here you know."

"Well I picked the cards up around the shop so yeah." Ryu replied blatantly. "Now I summon Night Wing Sorceress. And I set the card I picked up using Arcane Apprentice's effect. I now activate it since Night Wing Sorceress is out on the field, Assault Mode Activate. This allows me to summon Arcanite Magician Assault Mode. Now I use my three Pitch Black Power Stone to give 3 spell counters on my Arcanite Magician on top of the 2 it gained when it was summoned giving it 5000 extra attack points now to its 900. I now activate its effect using Magical Citadel of Endymion by removing two spell counters from the Citadel, my Arcanite Magician destroys all cards on your side of the field. I attack and I win. Arcanite Magic Blast."

"OOH!" Lee dramatically shouted and fell off his chair. "Dang you're still good."

"Well yeah." Ryu said.

"Wow, you still duel like you used to." Miku mentioned.

"And I thought since you quit dueling you would've gotten rusty." Rai mentioned.

"Ryu-san is still the best duelist around." Karen said.

"Well . . . thanks I guess." Ryu said.

"You really got to stop acting like you don't like being treated like the best." Ryn said to Ryu. "We all know you're that great."

"Well . . . ok." Ryu shrugged.

Lee got up and gathered his cards. "Man, you know this reminds me, anyone hear about the thefts this week?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, I heard that some kids got their rare cards stolen." Miku said.

"Poor kids, they must be really heart broken by now." Karen said with a sad frown.

"Well it's not just kids." Ryn said. "Many people are getting their cards stolen. All by the same man riding a white beast."

"Well the white beast should be a D-wheel." Rai said. "Must be a riding duelist."

"Well he steals the cards from people." Lee said. "I'd say you better be careful about your cards. He may come into your shop to steal your cards."

"I don't care." Ryu said. "I don't even play anymore."

"Come on, take this seriously for once." Lee said. "If he can steal your cards he may steal your money too."

"Well . . . I'm scared now." Ryu said with no emotion whatsoever.

_I don't believe him._ Rai, Lee, Karen, Ryn, and Miku thought.

- -

During the evening after Rai, Lee, Karen, Ryn, and Miku had left his shop which was also his home, Ryu rode his D-wheel which he worked on all day to the grocery store. He forgot to get stuff for his dinner.

His D-wheel's front looked like a Dragon's head and the bike itself resembled a dragon in bike form. There were gold fins on the back.

Ryu finished shopping and got on his D-wheel. Before he got on his D-wheel, he looked around. He felt a presence around him. He looked around, then shrugged as if there was nothing. He took his grocery bags and strapped them on his D-wheel's handle. Ryu rode off. As he rode off, someone on a white beast like D-wheel started following Ryu.

Ryu rode around the streets, rushing through corners, turning and turning. Ryu was not oblivious to the man following him, he knew someone was following him, he knew that this was the guy on the White Beast. Ryu kept riding, until finally the man on the White Beast caught up.

"I got you now." The man said. He wore a white wife beater and blue jeans. He also wore a tiger shaped helmet.

_"Auto Pilot On!"_ The computer on Ryu's D-wheel announced. Ryu's D-wheel started to drive itself. _"Speed World Set!"_

"WHAT!?" The man shouted as his computer on the D-wheel also said the same thing.

"So we going to duel or not?" Ryu asked the man.

"What the!? How'd you know I was following you!?"

"Only a moron wouldn't have seen you coming. But of course most of the kids that you robbed were little kids so they probably weren't even expecting it." Ryu then opened one of the deck boxes on his belts and pulled out a deck. "So, you going to duel or not?"

"Why would I duel you?" The man on the White Beast asked.

"Because I challenged you." Ryu said and Speed World started to take affect on the surroundings.

"So what's in it for me?"

"Well if you win, you can have all my cards on me." Ryu said to goad the man to duel. "And well, I haven't dueled in a long time so I'm rusty."

"Well if you really want to duel that much." The man on the White Beast said, then took out a deck from his pockets. "Then I'll gladly accept!" The man inserted his deck into the deck holder on his wrist which then shuffled the deck automatically.

Ryu did the same. "May I know the name of the person dueling me?" Ryu asked.

"Shiro!" Shiro the man said.

"Ok then Shiro, let's begin." Ryu said. The two got ready to duel. Their D-wheels drove through the streets.

"DUEL START!" The two shouted.

"I'll begin! DRAW!" Ryu shouted after he drew his sixth card. Speed World for both players gained a Speed Counter. "I'll start by playing Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" Ryu announced. A robed magician materialized in front of Ryu and started hovering next to Ryu's D-wheel. "I now set two reverse cards. Turn End."

"Skilled Dark Magician." Shiro muttered to himself. "Why does that look familiar to me?" Then Shiro chuckled. "You expect to use that in a Riding Duel? You're not getting any Spell Counters any time soon!"

"Like I care." Ryu said coldly.

"Oh well, DRAW!" Shiro shouted and drew his card. Speed World gained a Second Counter for both players. "I now play Sea Koala in attack mode!" A koala monster materialized.

"What?" Ryu said. "Why play a 100 attacker in attack mode against my 1900 Skilled Dark Magician?"

"You'll see." Shiro chuckled. "I set one reverse card. Turn End."

"DRAW!" Ryu drew his card. Speed World gained its third Speed Counter for both players. "I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" Then a swirling portal formed next to Skilled Dark Magician. A female monster dramatically emerged from the portal, a female wearing a detailed blue outfit which showed some skin with some gold outlines emerged. She had strawberry blonde hair and wore a blue sorceress's hat with golden outlines. Her face had pink blushes. She carried a scepter as a weapon.

"That too also looks familiar." Shiro said. "Wait . . . now I know! You're that duelist who failed miserably against the King!" Ryu didn't comment. "HAH! You HAVE no strong monsters! This will be easy!"

"Whatever." Ryu said. "Skilled Dark Magician attacks your Koala! Skilled Dark Magic!"

"Reverse Card Open!" Shiro announced. "Rainbow Life!" Shiro shouted. His set trap card opened revealing a picture of a duelists being attacked by two monsters only to be shielded by a rainbow shield. "I now discard a card and any damage I take this turn turns to life points for me."

"Reverse Card Open!" Ryu shouted. "Magician's Circle!" Ryu revealed a trap card with a Magic Circle around. "With this card we can now summon a spellcaster from our decks with 2000 attack points or less, and the card I choose is Magician's Valkyria!" A second portal opened and a second Magician's Valkyria emerged from that portal next to Skilled Dark Magician on the other side.

"I don't have a Spellcaster in this deck." Shiro said. He did not get to summon a monster. Skilled Dark Magician's attack shattered Sea Koala to bits. Shiro then gained 1800 attack points since 1900 minus 100 equals 1800 and due to Rainbow Life, this damage turned to life points. "Big mistake." Shiro grinned. "I now pay 1000 life points to summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest from my graveyard as it was the monster I discarded for Rainbow Life!" Shiro's life points were now at 4800.

Then a giant portal appeared before Shiro, out jumped a green baboon like creature. It looked ferocious and had a big club.

"Fear my monster as you have no way to beat it!" Shiro announced. "Your cards are mine!"

"So what, Turn End." Ryu bluntly said.

"Hm, brave huh, well not for long! DRAW!" Shiro drew his card which gave a fourth Speed Counter to Speed World for both players. "I now summon, Berserk Gorilla!" A red Gorilla materialized next to Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest. "Now I play the Speed Spell Count Up! I discard two cards to increase my Speed Counters by 4!" Now Shiro had 8 Speed Counters. "I now play Speed Spell Burst Break!" The card depicted a beast with a red aura around it. "I can only play this card by removing 8 Speed Counters from Speed World but with this card, my monsters attack points are boosted by double! It's time to lose! Attack Green Baboon! Attack his Skilled Dark Magician!"

Green Baboon roared then charged at Skilled Dark Magician. Green Baboon then smashed Skilled Dark Magician with an attack that totaled up to 5200 attack points.

"HAH! You've taken a lot of damage!"

"Idiot." Ryu muttered.

When Green Baboon retracted its club, Skilled Dark magician was ok.

"WHAT!?" Shiro shouted.

"I have two Magician's Valkyria on the field." Ryu said. "With these two out on the field, my monsters are safe from attacks since two Valkyrias protect all my monsters." The Magician's Valkyrias were creating a shield with their scepters. "You're not getting through this defense."

"WHAT!?" Shiro shouted. "Wait . . . this isn't one of your strategies that you use!"

"You don't even know my strategies, and you just wasted a good amount of Speed Counters just for a useless attack."

Shiro growled. "End." _This guy . . . he's using strategies I've never seen before! What the hell is this two Magician's Valkyria business anyway?_ The two monsters on Shiro's side reverted back to their original attack points.

"DRAW!" Ryu shouted. He held his card in his hand. One speed counter for Shiro and Five for Ryu. "Activate Speed Spell Angel's Baton!" Ryu activated a Speed Spell which depicted an angel on the card. "I draw two cards and discard one." Ryu discarded a female monster which was fire attribute and had a fox for a familiar. "And if you notice, my Skilled Dark Magician has three spell counters on him." The three orbs on Skilled Dark Magician were glowing.

"So?" Shiro said. "Not like you have any monsters over 2000 attack points, from what I've seen your deck is really crappy, but I'll take your cards just to make you feel better."

"WRONG!" Ryu shouted. "That duel was not complete, there were many flaws in that duel! And I intend to show you because after all . . . my ace card is about to come!"

"WHAT!?"

"Skilled Dark Magician, RELEASE!" Ryu announced. The robes flew off of Skilled Dark Magician. The orbs that were the Spell Counters then flew around Skilled Dark Magician. _"Darkness voids all light, light however is not absent from Darkness. Bring on the path of righteous Darkness, Special Summoning, DARK MAGICIAN!"_ Ryu chanted. The orbs then crashed into Skilled Dark Magician and transformed Skilled Dark Magician into a Magician wearing a dark blue suit with red outlines and with a similar colored staff with green orb on top. The monster had a blueish face. This monster is Ryu's ace, the Dark Magician! Dark Magician opened his eyes and stared straight at Shiro, casting fear into Shiro for a while with those cold icy eyes.

"WHAT!? You had this card!" Shiro shouted. "The Dark Magician!?" Then Shiro chuckled. "Well looks like I do get a rare card out of this, because remember, Green Baboon is much stronger than your Dark Magician will ever be!"

"There's where you're wrong." Ryu smirked. "Open Reverse Card! Speed Spell Over Boost!" Ryu shouted. The card depicted yellow star flying. "I now gain 4 speed counters." Ryu now had 9 Speed Counters.

"And your speed counters go down to 1 at the end, what's your point?" Shiro said.

"Activate, Speed Spell-Thousand Knives!" Ryu shouted.

"WHAT!?" Shiro shouted. "H-h-how do you have all these cards!"

"I've always had them! If I remove 4 Speed Counters and have a Dark Magician on the field, I can activate this card and destroy a monster on your side of the field. I'll start with Green Baboon!"

Dark Magician then magically created a sword in his hand. Knives flew around Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest. Shiro whimpered as a dark sphere surrounded Green Baboon. The Knives started to stab into the sphere.

"I also activate a second Speed Spell-Thousand Knives!" Ryu announced. "And this time I'm aiming for your Berserk Gorilla!"

Now what happened to Green Baboon happened to Berserk Gorilla. "MY MONSTERS!" Shiro shouted.

"Dark Magician, destroy them!" Ryu flung his arm.

Dark Magician then jumped into the air. He then came down and slashed the two monsters trapped into the knifed spheres with the sword in his hand. The sword disappeared and the orbs shattered, revealing no monsters to protect Shiro.

"Now, time for the finish!" Ryu announced. "Magician's Valkyrias, Celestial Blasts!" The two Magician Valkyrias jumped into the air and fired white orbs which struck Shiro.

"URGH!" Shiro's life points dropped to 1600.

"Now, Dark Magician, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Ryu shouted.

Dark Magician, who was right in front of Shiro, looked at Shiro sharply. Shiro whimpered in fear as Dark Magician stared at Shiro. Then Dark Magician smirked, then held out his staff and fired a Dark Magic blast right at Shiro. Dark Magician jumped back to between the two Magician's Valkyrias.

"You lose." Ryu said to Shiro. Shiro's D-wheel then broke down and he flew off the the D-wheel which stopped all of a sudden.

Speed World started to disappear. Ryu looked at his monsters and his monsters looked back at him. Despite being holograms, the monsters really stared at Ryu. Dark Magician smiled at Ryu, and Ryu smirked back. The holograms disappeared. Ryu stopped his D-wheel and got off. Ryu walked over to Shiro and saw a compartment on the back of Shiro's D-wheel which contained the cards which Shiro had stolen.

"I'll take these." Ryu said to Shiro.

"You . . . YOU BASTARD!" Shiro shouted. "I was conned!"

"You fell for it, it's your own fault." Ryu muttered. Shiro then took out a switch blade from his pocket and lunged at Ryu. Ryu turned and kicked Shiro with a leg. "Geez, no need to get worked up about anything, they're just cards."

"SHUT UP!" Shiro shouted. "YOU TRICKED ME! YOU'RE NOT WEAK AT ALL!"

Ryu then karate chopped Shiro on the neck. Shiro fell unconscious and fell to the floor. "And I never said I was." Ryu said. "You only assumed it." Ryu got back on to his D-wheel. "Well, might as well put up signs on the shop to say I recovered the cards." Ryu drove off, leaving Shiro lying in the alley in which they had ended the duel in.

As Ryu drove back home with his groceries still intact, someone on the bridge above him started to drive after Ryu despite being higher than Ryu. Ryu stopped and looked up and the someone on the bridge stopped as well. That someone took off his black helmet and stared at Ryu. That someone was Kai. "Ryu." Kai said to Ryu.

"Kai?" Ryu was kind of surprised to see Kai.

"Long time no see." Kai said coldly. "How's it been?"

"I've been fine." Ryu coldly said back to Kai.

"That's good to hear." Kai said. Then Kai looked at the night sky. "Ryu . . . Duel me right now!" Kai's sudden demand really surprised Ryu. Ryu and Kai then stared on at each other . . .

- -

This ends the first chapter of this Fic, I hope you people enjoy this story. Hoping to hear from some of you!

And to some who may not know, the characters in this fic are based on characters on my other fics. I hope you enjoy the duels, I did my best to make them good!

Please read and review that's all I ask from you.


End file.
